Silver Archer: Beginning
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: Book 1. My mother was murdered by a man we all trusted and no one would do anything about it. So I will. While living with my best friend Thea and her family, can I clean up the streets of the Glades all while under the guise of being a normal teenage girl? Can I still have a life outside of the job? My name is Jayde Logan and I am the Silver Archer. Roy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

******Prologue******

 _When he was still alive, my father was a photojournalist. He was always off on one expedition or another and when he came home it was live every holiday and birthday rolled into one. On occasion he would take me and my mother to far off lands. At six years old, I had seen things that full grown women had only dreamed of. But not long after my seventh birthday, my father was killed on the job. My mother tried to shield me from the truth of his death. Saying that the tiger was acting on instinct. But even at seven years old I knew that somehow the tiger attack hadn't been an accident. I just didn't know how I could prove it._

 _Two Years later, my mother re-married. It was a shock and of course I acted out. I didn't like my step-father. He did things to my mother that he shouldn't have. I wanted more than anything to stop him. But at ten years old I didn't know what to do._

 _Another two and a half years passed and I was left orphaned. The man who had sworn to protect my mother, who promised to love and protect her till the day he died had taken a hammer to her skull. I was the one who found her lying in a pool of her own blood._

 _The first thing I did, after dialing 911 of course, was call my best friend. Thea Queen. I knew that I probably shouldn't have bothered my second family as they had suffered their own losses just a few short months ago. But with my closest relative living in Africa, I was left with very little options._

 _The two Queen women came for me. Stayed with me while the cops tromped around my home in the Glades. Stood by my side as the cops questioned me. I told the police what I knew had happened. My stepfather was an abusive monster who finally snapped and killed his wife. But of course they wouldn't believe the word of a distraught twelve year old._

 _What felt like hours later, Mrs. Queen brought me back to the manor. The home of the Queen family was extremely different than my own two bedroom house in the Glades. But it was still my second home. I was safe here._

 _My mother was put in the ground two weeks later. I was elated when my aunt, Marie, my uncle, Gordon, and my cousins Meredith and Garfield showed up for the funeral. My aunt and uncle even took a break from their research so that they could be there for me._

 _As much as I missed my family, I didn't want to leave Starling City. So after a few days of deliberation, Mrs. Queen was appointed my legal guardian. I just had to promise to go and visit West Africa every summer, something I agreed to wholeheartedly._

 _Months after the funeral, I asked Moira if I could take up martial arts lessons. I didn't want to find myself in the same position as my mother. I wanted to protect myself. Moira agreed and sent me to the best karate school in the city. But it wasn't enough. After a year at that school, I had barely learned anything worthwhile. So I found another school. A real dojo in the outskirts of the city called 'Zhǎngwò Yīnyǐng', which was Chinese for 'Master the Shadows_ _'_ _. And I did._

 _My_ _teacher_ _'s name was_ _Christoff Pavalov_ _._ _I called him Chris._ _He taught me more than just the basic karate. For years I mastered the arts, not just chinese martial arts either. I learn_ _ed_ _forms ranging from areas like Bangladesh all the way to_ _V_ _ietnam. And that was just the asian arts. For_ _years I trained, soaking up every bit of information like a sponge._ _Chris_ _taught me more than just hand to hand as well,_ _a_ _fter two years I mastered just about every weapon I could. Some I still had issues with, but I knew how to improvise._

 _It wasn't until I was fourteen that I decided that I needed to take care of the people in the Glades. Crime had gone up considerably. Everything ranging from purse-snatching to murder. And of course the Starling City PD did nothing. So I took matters into my own hands, sneaking out of the manor, wearing black from head to toe. Though my training wasn't nearly complete, I succeeded in using what my sensei taught me. After I took down my first would-be mugger, I went straight back to the dojo and told Chris everything. His normally expressionless face showed pride that day._

 _"You're ready, Little Wolf" he told me. And that's when he gave me my weapons. A set of silver and blue sai, about a dozen silver and blue ring daggers and a dark blue compound bow along with silver colored arrows. I kept my weapons at the dojo, going there before I snuck off the fight crime in the Glades. The police didn't know about me, the criminals would never admit to a young teen aged_ _ **girl**_ _taking them down._

 _Though the crime rate went down a slight bit, there was always another asshole willing to ruin someone elses life. When that happened, I was there. I didn't kill, not if I could help it. I was there to strike fear in the hearts of evil bastards._

 _I was the wolf in the shadows. I was the Silver Archer._

* * *

 **AN: So there is the prologue for my new story! I wasn't planning on posting this for a while, since I haven't even finished writing the first Episode yet, lol. But I am hoping that the pressure of posting will put me in the mood to continue writing Jayde's story.**

 **Now for those of you who read my _other_ Arrow story, _Shot Through The Heart_ , this is the re-write. With the way that the show was going, there was no way I could continue STtH as is. It needed a _major_ makeover. There will be some similarities between _Shot Through The Heart_ and _Silver Archer: Beginning._ But honestly not that many. **

**Even Jayde's face-claim has changed from Selena Gomez to Crystal Reed. I really should have just used her in the first place, lol.**

 **Anyways, yea, so I hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as I do. Please let me know what you think!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Chapter One -

I had two staffs in my hand. One poised for defence, while the other ready for attack. Chris had told me long ago that he would have trained me with the traditional Nabboot when it came to mastering Tahtib, an Egyptian form of a stick-fighting martial art, but Chris wanted me to learn with a larger staff to accommodate for any circumstance. Always thinking three steps ahead, that man. Music was playing lowly in the dojo as we danced around each other. Today was my last lesson for this area, next would be some hard core bare-knuckle boxing. And I knew that Chris would make me practice until my knuckles bled.

My strikes were delivered with the fluid accuracy Chris had taught me, as were my dodges. Using my almost twelve foot staff to lift myself over his own to avoid the blows before kicking out and nailing him in the chest. Landing on my feet, I swept my staff outwards, toppling my teacher.

We laughed as I helped him up off of the floor. We always did whenever I put him on the mat.

As the song changed, I popped the top of my water bottle and sipped the cool liquid greedily, wincing slightly at the pain in my side. I had taken down a would be rapist last night and had taken a few hits myself. I knew that my ribs were bruised, but my body barely recognized the pain due to my training. At least I didn't feel it until now. The excessive movement didn't help.

Once all of our training weapons were put away, I grabbed my duffel bag and went into the bathroom to change out of my workout clothes and into a pair of simple light blue skinny jeans, a dark blue tanktop and my favorite pair of dark blue lace up ankle boots. As I was securing my bow and arrow necklace around my neck, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"What's up Chris?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I have something for you" he told me before motioning for me to follow him to the back room. After dropping my workout bag in its previous place next to the water cooler, I followed silently. "I talked to Moira Queen a few days ago" Chris started, stopping me at the doorway of his office. "And she agreed that it would be okay for me to give you this, so long as you take care of all of its needs." I was confused. At least I was until he pulled a blue dog carrier out from behind his desk. Complete with a small black pomeranian puppy.

My eyes widened in surprise as he handed me the bag, the puppy shifting to make itself comfortable.

"She already has all of her shots, she's perfectly healthy and ready to go home with you" Chris told me. "All she needs now is a name."

I was too stunned to speak. Chris always got me small presents whenever I mastered a new art. But usually it was a new weapon or small pieces of jewelry, like my bow and arrow necklace. This little puppy was by far the most extravagant gift I had ever received. And I lived with one of the richest families in Starling City!

Gently I put the dog bag on the ground before rushing to Chris and giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you" I whispered, he just chuckled and patted my back affectionately.

"No need for thanks, Little Wolf" he said. "Besides, Moira and Walter deserve your thanks more than me." I just smiled and went back to the puppy. "You should head home, Jayde. Get the pup situated."

"Does she have a leash?" I asked as we walked back into the main room of the dojo. "It'll be easier to carry everything if she could just walk" I added.

"Yea, check the side pocket of her carrier, it should be in there" Chris nodded. And he was right. "So what are you going to name her?" he asked me as I hooked the light blue leash onto her matching collar before letting her out of the bag.

"I don't know" I shrugged. "Nothing generic, that's for sure" I added, smiling as the puppy sniffed my hand curiously. I sat, watching the puppy for a few minutes. "Onyx" I said quietly. Suddenly the puppy looked at me, her little head tilting to the side curiously. "Is your name Onyx?" I asked her, and she gave me a small yip as she wagged her tail.

"Looks like you have your answer" Chris laughed at me.

"I guess so" I smiled, standing with my workout bag and Onyx's carrier over my shoulder. "Thank yous so much, Chris" I said again.

"Anytime, kiddo. You earned it." And with that Onyx and I left the dojo.

To get back home, Onyx and I had to cut through the Glades. Moira hated the fact that I had to walk the long distance back and forth. Her and her second husband, Walter Steele, often asked me why I didn't drive. I told them that I didn't need to. My own two legs got me to where I needed to go just fine.

Plus now that I had a new companion, I needed to get her used to it. I'd be bringing Onyx with me almost everywhere, of course.

We were halfway home and I noticed that Onyx had started to get tired. I stopped walking so that I could situate her in the carrier. As I placed the bags on the ground, I must have loosened the grip on the leash. The next thing I knew, Onyx was barreling down the street.

"Shit!" I cursed, lifting the bags back up on my shoulder, the straps both crossed over my body, before I chased after her. "Onyx get back here!" I shouted. But of course my puppy didn't listen.

I tried yelling for someone to stop her, but I was ignored as I chased my puppy. It was the Glades, I don't know why I was surprised.

Thankfully, someone did hear me. As I finally caught up to Onyx, she was sitting at the feet of a guy around my age, if not a year or two older. I recognized him from years ago, but I couldn't place a name to his face.

"Thank you so much" I breathed as the guy handed me her leash.

"No problem" the guy shrugged. "Guess she just wanted to go for a run. I'm just glad I heard you before someone grabbed her. She doesn't have any tags."

"I know" I said. "I literally just got her not even a half an hour ago." We stood in an awkward silence, Onyx panting happily between our feet. "My name's Jayde, by the way. This little escape artist si Onyx" I introduced.

"Roy" he responded.

"Well, thanks for grabbing her for me" I said. Roy just nodded and walked away without another word. "Come on, you, we need to get home" I told my puppy, picking her up into my arms as I walked. I didn't want her getting away again.

I was almost home. I could see the mouth of the long driveway in the distance. Not too long after her little escape act, I had put Onyx in her carrier and she had instantly fallen asleep. I could tell that she was going to be a handful.

When I finally reached the driveway, my phone beeped with a text from my back pocket. Shifting the bags around slightly, I reached for my phone. Seeing that the text was from Moira, I quickly opened up the message and nearly dropped my phone in shock.

After five long years. The long lost Oliver Queen had been returned to us.

* * *

 **AN: Alright so theres the first chapter! I was supposed to post it last week, but i completely forgot that I was even posting chapters for this story until last night lol.**

 **So in the prologue I might have told you guys that somethings from my first Arrow Story, _Shot Through The Heart_ would make an appearance in this rewrite. **

**That last scene with Jayde and Roy was one of those moments. Though in the original, Jayde was going for a run with the dog and the leash slipped. I like this version better, lol.**

 **In this version of Jayde's story, we actually get to see her train. I've actually done extensive research on various types of martial arts. Because why _wuldn't_ she learn different styles from all over the world, right? lol.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I am going to try my hardest to remember to post next week lol.**

 **Coming Up Next On _Silver Archer: Beginning:_ A family meeting of sorts, Jayde and Thea go shopping, and the women of the Queen household have a movie night. So come back next week to see what happens next!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	3. Chapter 3

\- Chapter Two -

I couldn't believe it. Five years ago, right before my mothers murder, the Queen family's yacht had surrendered to a large storm near Asia. There were no survivors. Or at least that's what we had been told. As soon as I had read Moira's text, I ran as fast as I could up the driveway and into the house. This place was so huge, it took me a while to figure out where Moira, Walter and Thea were located. Which happened to be on of the three sitting rooms.

"When can we go see Ollie?" I asked as soon as I stepped over the threshold. I dropped my workout bag and Onyx's carrier near the front door and was now just holding Onyx.

"Oliver will be home tomorrow night. But I am going over to the hospital tomorrow night" Moira informed.

"Jay, please tell my mother that that is a stupid idea and that we should all be allowed to go visit Ollie" My best friend told me from her spot on the loveseat, where she sat leaning deeply into the cushions with her arms folded over her chest.

"I don't know, T" I sighed, sitting down next to her and setting Onyx on my lap. "I mean, he's been gone. Alone. For five years. Do you really want to stress him out?" I asked.

"I guess you're right" Thea mumbled, reaching out to scratch Onyx behind her ear.

"Of course I am" I scoffed, nudging her lightly. "But seriously, I think it would be better to wait till tomorrow. Besides., we need to go shopping" I added with a smirk as Onyx hobbled over to Thea and curled up on her lap.

"So you like your present, I take it" Moira smiled from her spot beside Walter.

"More like love, thank you so much Moira" I told my guardian. "Her names Onyx" I informed. At her name, Onyx lifted her head and looked at me. "And she's a little escape artist."

After a while, Moira and Walter headed off to the hospital while Thea and I went upstairs to our conjoined rooms. Even before I moved in, I would always stay in the same room which shared not only a bathroom, but a large closet. True to her character, Thea had made me change out of my earlier outfit. It had taken us longer to get dressed than we had planned, considering we kept on getting distracted by my little puppy.

Finally, after a half an hour of trying to find something to wear, I had picked out a strapless blue dress with a pair of knee high brown leather wedged boots. Since we were going to the Pavilion, we could take Onyx with us. So instead of bringing a purse I through my phone and wallet into the pocket of my dogs carrier bag and hooked her leash to her collar. And with that, we were on our way.

Almost four hours we had finished shopping and were sitting in the back seat of the car on our way home. Onyx had been spoiled. Not only did we get her the basic necessities, but we had gotten her some high end treats and wet food, a squishy little dog bed, a large bag filled with different toys and about seven different collars with matching leashes. Most of which were blue. Thea had pointed out that because of my favorite color, my dog could easily be mistaken for a boy. So I had relented and gotten her a small little pink bow.

We had even had her tags made special, it was a silver wolf shaped arrowhead with her name, our address and my cell phone number engraved on it. This way, if she ever got away from me again, I would be able to find her.

Thea and I were now sitting on the floor of my bedroom rolling a pink leopard print tennis ball between us while Onyx tried to catch it. The little puppy was obviously having difficulties as she tripped over her small feet to get at the ball, Thea and I couldn't help but laugh.

As Thea and I talked and played with Onyx, I was texting Chris. A few years ago, when I started talking to Chris outside of the dojo, Thea though it was strange that I was talking to him. At least until I explained to her that there was nothing gross going on between us. The man just reminded me of my father.

Dinner that night was a lonely affair. As it was just me and Thea, we had just gotten ourselves a pepperoni and jalapeno pizza. Which we devoured soon after it's arrival. By the time we had retired to Thea's room for a movie night, Moira had returned home.

"They say that over twenty percent of his body is scar tissue. He has second dgree burns in alot of places, and more fractures than I could bare to imagine." Moira told us with a tear filled voice. "He hasn't really talked to anyone. I just can't wait to have my baby boy home again."

"I don't think any of us can wait, Moira" I told my guardian. "We all want him home as soon as possible." Thea nodded in agreement.

"What would you girls say to a late night snack?" Moira asked us.

"Hot fudge sundaes?" Thea asked with a smile.

"With gummy worms?" I put in. Moira laughed and nodded her head.

Instantly, the movie night that Thea and I had planned now included Moira. The three of us fit on Thea's large bed comfortably, eating our ice cream as we watched our movie and Onyx snoozed at the foot of the bed. I made a mental note to get a second dog bed so that the puppy could have her own place to sleep when she was in Thea's room.

We were all anticipating tomorrow. After Moira went to bed, I took Onyx outside to go to the bathroom before heading back up to my bedroom. I got in a bit of stretching and a small amount of exercise, even though I didn't really need it. I wasn't going out tonight, but I still needed to stay limber.I would regret it tomorrow night if I didn't.

The day's events had made me more tired that I had thought. So after making sure Onyx had fresh food and water, I curled up with my little puppy under my dark blue blankets and tried to fall asleep.

But no matter how long I had stayed in bed, listening to Onyx's soft snores, I could shake this feeling. It was slithering up and down my spine, and knotting in my stomach. Something had changed. A storm was coming and I couldn't help but think that Starling City was going to become a war zone.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think of chapter two? I mean it was mostly filler but still.**

 **Okay so yea nothing really major happened in this chapter. But I can point out one of the changes that I made between Jayde's original story _'Shot Through The Heart_ " and this one. **

**In _Shot Through The Heart_ , Jayde moved in with her cousin Meredith after her mother was murdered. But, idk, that didn't really sit well with me. So when I planned the rewrite, Jayde went to live with the Queen family. Also in the original, I feel like I didn't touch the fact that Jayde and Thea are best friends enough. Like it was mentioned, but I rarely _showed_ the two girls together. I plan on changing that, lol.**

 **Sadly not much happened in this chapter for me to talk to you guys about. So I guess it's time to move on...**

 **Coming Up Next On _Silver Archer: Beginning_ : Jayde and Thea talk, Oliver comes home, an awkward dinner, and Jayde gets ready. SO come back next week to see what happens next!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Chapter Three -

Waking up late, Thea and I rushed to get ready. Oliver was coming home today, and then Thea and I were going to go shopping. Again. I was originally going to wear a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. But Thea wouldn't hear of it. After she dressed her self, Thea picked out a tight black cropped t-shirt along with a floral print belted shirt, sheer black thigh high tights and shiny black platform mary jane heels.

Onyx was munching happily on her dry food as I applied my make up and fiddled with my still damp hair to make the natural brown waved a little curlier. Once I was satisfied, I sprayed my self with my favorite perfume, Victoria Secret: Love Spell and walked through the bathroom that conjoined my room with my best friends and went to sit on the couch with Onyx trailing behind me.

"Mom just called" Thea said as she sat next to me. "She said that their just signing Ollie's release papers then they'll be on their way."

"You excited?" I asked her.

"I don't know" Thea shrugged. "I mean, Ollie's home. Of course I'm excited. But..." she trailed off.

"But what Ollie are we getting?" I finished for her. "Are we getting the lovable douchebag or are we getting some PTSD version of the man we knew."

"Exactly" Thea nodded. "Either way, though. I'm happy."

I was happy too. Oliver Queen was the older brother I never had. When the Queen's Gambit went down, I was just as heart broken as my best friend and her family. So now that he was finally coming home, it felt like my family was finally coming together. There was no blood between us, but they were my family none the less. The Queen's will _always_ be my family, just as much as my aunt, uncle and cousins were.

Thea and I stayed in her room, playing with Onyx and watching tv for most of the day. By noon, we heard the sound of the front door opening and closing echo thorugh the somewhat empty house.

"Give it a minute" I told Thea who jumped up from the couch. She just nodded and took a deep breath as she paced slowly infront of me. And so we waited. Finally Thea's pacing starting to grate my nerves, so with a sigh I heaved myself off of the couch and tucked Onyx under my arm. "Come on, let's go" I told her. Thea was out the door before I could blink.

There was a reason her childhood nickname was 'Speedy'.

"I knew it" I heard Thea's voice from the stairs. "I knew you were alive." As I rounded the corner, I saw my best friend and a tall man hugging at the foot of the stairs.

"Oliver" I said quietly. Letting go over brother, Thea turned to face me.

"Hey Jay-bird" Oliver greeted me softly with a smile. Instantly I put Onyx on the ground and went over to them and was automatically gripped in a hug, Thea's body squished tight against mine.

"Missed you jerk face" I said against my 'brothers' chest.

"You both were with me the whole time" Oliver whispered from between our heads, before letting go.

"We shall leave the three of you to... catch up" Walters british voice filtered through. Finally breaking away, I looked over to see Moira and Walter leaving the room.

"Whoa, and who is this" Oliver's voice sounded brightly. Looking back at him, I saw Onyx in his arms. Her tail wagging vigoursly and wet tongue was coating Oliver's face with saliva. Gross.

"That's Onyx" I told him. "I got her yesterday."

"Look at you two" Oliver sighed when he put Onyx back on the ground. "God you both grew up. What the Hell."

It was finally dinner time. Almost an hour ago, Oliver had left me and Thea to get ready because apparently we were having company, which meant that the shopping trip that Thea had planned took a rain check. Tommy Merlyn, the king of STD's and Oliver's best friend.

"Ok. What else did you miss?" Tommy asked as we ate. "Super Bowl winners. Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers... Giants again. A black president, that's new" Tommy continued. "Oh, and 'Lost', they were all dead...I think."

"Gave up on that trash" I spoke through a bite of chicken.

"Yea, because you spend all your time at that... guys place" Tommy said. His words causing Oliver to look away from where his mother and Walter were smiling fondly at each other.

That's right. No one ever told Ollie that Moira had re-married.

"His name is Chris, Tommy" I scoffed.

"Whatever. I think it's weird you spend all your time there" he told me.

"Don't make that face, dude, it makes you uglier" I smirked. "Besides, me hanging out there is none of your concern."

"Um...who's Chris?" Oliver spoke up.

"My teacher" I shrugged, sipping on my soda.

"And you spent non-class time with him?" My 'brother' asked.

"Yes" I sighed. "You mom signed off on it. He's my martial arts teacher" I shrugged.

My 'family' new what I did at Chris's. All of the different martial arts training, weapons training, everything. They just didn't know what I was _doing_ with that training. Everyone just though that it was a hobby.

"What are you learning?" Oliver asked me, his shoulders relaxing ever so slightly.

"Ummm" I bit my lips, tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "We just got done with Tahtib" I answered. "We going back to bare-knuckle boxing in a few days. All together I think I have learned about fifteen different styles."

It was weird telling Oliver about this. When he left I was a poor, weak little girl, not the hard weapon that I was today. So it was weird to say the least.

"What was it like there?" Thea's voice broke the silence. Oliver took a moment to answer.

"Cold"

"Tomorrow," Tommy changed the subject. "You and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on."

"That sounds like a great idea" Moira agreed. "Maybe you could also give Jayde a ride home from Christoff's?"

"Moira" I said. "I'm fine with walking, we've been over this. Besides, I go there to learn how to protect myself. I'll be fine." I added with a light smile.

"I know, sweet heart. But I worry about you" she told me.

"I was thinking about stopping by the office" Oliver addressed his mother, effectively taking the notice off of me.

"Well, there's plenty of time for all that" Walter said. "Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere." Suddenly the maid, a nice Russian lady named Raisa, tripped over an upturned portion of the carpet and stumbled into Oliver.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver" she apologized. Then Oliver did something that surprised everyone. He spoke fluent Russian. I recognized some of the words, but he spoke to fast for me to truly understand what he said.

"Dude, you speak Russian?" Tommy asked his friend.

"I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver" Walter stated.

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter" Oliver said calmly. I don't think anyone else noticed the veiled level of sass in his words.

The table was filled with an almost uncomfortable silence. Moira looked towards me and Thea, causing my friend to lean back in her chair and me to shift under the woman's gaze.

"We didn't say anything" Thea told her mother.

"They didn't have to" Oliver's voice never wavered from it's calm tone.

"Oliver..." Moira started, taking Walter's hand. "Walter and I are married" she told her son. "And I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."

"We both believed that Robert, like you, was...uh, well, gone" Walter tried.

"It's fine" Olive said. Though his voice was calm, I could tell that he was shocked."May I be excused?" He asked while standing from his seat.

"Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy" Tommy said to his friend as he walked by.

Not too long later, after we had finished dinner and Tommy went home, I was sitting in my room getting ready for my night out. I pulled my black leather bag out from underneath my bed and placed it next to Onyx's bag. Chris had said that whenever I went out into the Glades, that he would watch the puppy. Just one more thing to make my life easier.

Another was that I no longer had to worry about school Unlike Thea, who was sleeping peacefully in the next room, I didn't have to go anymore. Why? Well, because I _sort of_ dropped out. Technically. There was a special learning program that I had talked Moira into letting me take. Instead of going to a building every morning, I just had to show up for tests and stuff. Chris was my tutor. Technically.

He taught me the basic things I needed to pass my tests. Which didn't take much. And I got my diploma a few months ago.

With a sigh, I grabbed my bags, zipped Onyx up in her carrier and went down the stairs and out to my a car, a white and blue 2011 Dodge Challenger. After making sure that Onyx was safe in the passenger seat, I started the car and drove off to the dojo.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, well, that was an awkward dinner lol. I came really close to not posting today. For the past few days my laptop has been being really weird and not connecting to the internet. So for those of you who read my Walking Dead story _In The End..._ well that's why i didn't post yesterday, lol.**

 **So I think we might have learned a bit about Jayde in this chapter. She can speak Russian. Sort of. Not as fluently as Oliver, but enough to get by. The only reason why I made it that way is because they didn't give me the Russian in the subtitles on Netflix. They just said (Speaking Russian) or something like that.**

 **And I'm lazy and didn't bother to look anywhere else, lol. It didn't seem all that important to know what Oliver said to Raisa anyways.**

 **Jayde and Thea are about the same age. So that would mean Jayde would have to be in school. Well, I wanted to avoid that as much as possible. Therefore I made up a type of...homeschooling program for her. And of course her friend and mentor is her tutor.**

 **Coming Up Next On _Silver Archer: Beginning_ : We see Jayde in action for the first time, our girl deals with some emotional compartmentalization, presents and we see a few familiar faces. So come back next week to see what happens next!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	5. Chapter 5

\- Chapter Four -

The rain was coming down hard, the droplets slid from the blue leather that was layered over my skin. I was glad that I had forwent my usual blue leather vest and opted for the jacket. Chris had decided early on in my training that if I was going to go out and take down criminals, wearing different colors on occasion would be ideal. Sometimes, I'd switch from my usual black, blue and silver attire to straight black, green and silver or white and gold. It was annoying, but it was just a small price to pay for keeping my secret. And I didn't have to do it often, so that was a plus.

I moved smoothly on the rooftops of the Glades, my eyes scanning each and every alley way for my target. The man's name was Dwayne Holloway. He had a rap sheet about as long as my arm for everything ranging from drug possession to extortion. Dwayne wasn't nonviolent, either. Normally I didn't really care about pimps and prostitutes. When their jobs weren't violent, I turned the other way. They weren't hurting anybody, really. But when a trick turns south or a pimp doesn't get his money and takes it out on his girls, that's when I intervene.

Dwayne Holloway was a slimy sack of walking fecal matter. It had taken me about a week to track his movements. But even then, it was difficult to truly track him down. So I took to the streets, hunting him down in the truest of ways.

Though I had been moving from rooftop to rooftop for a few hours now, the night was still young. Rain soaked my hair and dripped from the lace mask that I wore. It didn't do much to conceal my face, but it worked. At least it wasn't so 'in-your-face' as the wolf head mask that Chris insisted I wore on the random nights he accompanies me.

The people in the Glades knew me. Sort of. They knew about the girl who dressed head to toe in leather and took down the criminals, most with painful brutality. Though most of the people in my home had never seen me in action, they knew that it wouldn't end well for those I had in my cross hairs. On occasion, when I was walking home from the dojo, I would hear the mutterings about the latest outing.

When I heard a few men talking below my newest perch, my attention snapped to them. At first it was nothing to be concern with. Until I heard the name. Dwayne. The men talked some more. And I caught a break. Where Dwayne Holloway would be for the next hour. Smirking to myself I silently moved from the area and moved to the south part of the Glades. Seems like Mr. Holloway had changed course. I had never tracked him to the south before now.

Reaching the warehouse, I moved silently around the building to make sure that I wouldn't be ambushed. Once satisfied, I reached behind my back and grabbed a silver colored arrow and knocked it. My fingers, which were covered with a thick leather, strained on the bow string until I was sure of my target. A second later I was climbing through the topmost window and moved skillfully along the catwalk with another arrow at the ready.

My heart pounded in my chest, pushing blood and adrenaline through my veins. Just like it did every time I made my target. It was a rush to the highest degree. Halloway only had three men with him, all of which were sporting weaponry. Small artillery. I could only see the three glocks, but I knew that there could always be more.

Unflinchingly I fired of three arrow with quick precision. Each one pinning a man to the ground.

"It's that bitch!" said one of the men, readying his gun and trying to get a lock on his location. "The one Joey was talking about!"

Gunshots sounded out, and I couldn't help the laugh at their mistake. They were firing at the other side of the warehouse, where I most definitely was not. Dumbasses. And I told them as much.

"I mean seriously, how stupid could you be" My voice distorted slightly by the device I wore. "If you three had half a brain cell between you, would have noticed that my arrows came from over _here_ " I said, firing an arrow that had been fixed with a non-lethal explosive Just to get their attention.

Only Holloway's gun had any extra ammunition. And he was a shitty shot. Which was lucky for me. I don't the time or the patience for gunshot wounds right now. I strapped my bow onto the quiver on my back and jumped down from the shadows of the catwalk before I strutting over to the three of them and took back my arrows. I don't leave evidence behind.

"Thanks for holding on to these for me" I smirked. Apparently they had little self respect and as the two henchmen tried to jump me, I pulled a small cylinder from my pocket and pressed a button before my silver staff was in my hands. Yes, I had awesome little gadgets... thanks to Chris and his crazy connections.

They were both on the ground with split open cheeks a second later. Too easy.

"I ain't lettin' you take me in!" Holloway shouted, aiming his gun at me once more.

"Oh, Dwayne" I cooed. "What makes you think I'm letting you go?" I asked. "You see, Mr. Halloway, the things you've done don't deserve the forgiveness of jail. Where you would be back out here ruining my city with your bullshit. No, Mr. Halloway. For your crimes against the people of the Glades and Starling City..." I didn't finish as I pulled my bow once more and sent an arrow soaring through his throat.

I pulled the arrow from his body with a sigh before he even hit the ground. Killing my targets was usually avoided. I wasn't completely against it, but I made a code for my self. I only killed those who truly deserve it. Most ended up with a jail sentence. If I went around callously killing my marks, I would draw unwanted attention to myself.

The walk back to the dojo was a slow and quiet one. I just wanted to get there, grab Onyx and go home so that I could take a hot shower and sleep.

"How'd it go?" Chris asked through the bathroom door as I changed into the sweats and t-shirt I had been wearing earlier.

"Had to eliminate the target." I responded with what Chris called my 'work-mode' voice.

"I'm sorry you had to do that kid" I heard him sigh.

"He deserved it" I shrugged as I opened the door and brought my bag up onto my shoulder. My weapons had already been tucked away into their small hidden cubby. "I'll probably be by tomorrow" I added as he handed me my sleeping puppy.

"Sure thing kid" Chris responded with a sigh. Then we said our goodbyes and I was on my way home to wash off this long night.

Something had happened at home last night. I could feel it when I woke up in the morning. There was just the remnants of something.

Thea was already up and ready for the day. I could hear her and her friend Margo in the next room.

"Thank you daddy's ACL tear" I heard Margo speak. Great.

I knew all about my best friend's extra 'fun'. And I knew it was bad. But I had stopped trying with her. I just couldn't deal with it any more. Not with everything else I had to worry about. Like what I did last night.

Sighing I pushed my blankets off of me and got out of bed. Yawning, I padded over to the other side of the room and gave Onyx fresh food and water. She wasn't awake yet, but I knew that as soon as I went in the closet, she'd be there. My dog was such a girl.

My outfit was simple, a black long sleeved shirt with a blue halter-neck vest, tight black boot cut jeans and my black boots. As I was fixing my arrow-themed jewelry, I heard a knock ring through Thea's room.

"Ollie!" Came Thea's almost surprised voice. Give my hair a little extra fluff, I walked through the door that conjoined our rooms and walked in. "Jayde!" she gasped when she noticed that I was in the room. Honestly, if I didn't already know what she was doing to herself, I would think something was going on.

"No one's called me that in years, Speedy" Oliver said to her.

"Worst. Nickname. Ever" she sighed, clenching her eyes tight.

"What, always chasing after the both of us as kids?" Oliver joked "Jay and I thought it fit."

"Maybe it still does" I commented, folding my arms over my chest. Margo then said her goodbyes and bolted. Bitch.

"Sorry about her" Thea said to her brother.

"I have something for the two of you" Oliver changed the subject, holding out an arrowhead made from a rock in one hand and another made from a pale green stone in the other.

"You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir" Thea said

"Thea he's giving us present, don't question it" I smiled. Like any girl, presents made me happy.

"This is a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting." he Told Thea, before handing her the rock. "I kept it in hopes that one day, It would reconnect me with you." Then the green one was presented to me. It was small and looked almost hand carved. "Jay. I found this and it made me think of you. The stone is jade. Last night after I got home, I did some research. Not only does it bring good luck. But it helps heal your mind, body and soul"

I looked down at the stone in my hand. It was small probably no longer than my little finger. Rough but it was smooth at the same time.

"Judging by the rest of your jewelry, I can see that it was perfect in more than one way" Oliver added, glancing at my ring and bracelet.

"Rocks!" Tommy's voice interrupted from the open doorway. "That is sweet. You know I want one of these T-shirts that says 'My friend was a castaway and all I got was this crappy shirt."

"Don't let him get you into too much trouble" Thea told her brother after sending Tommy an almost invisible smirk. "You just got back, take it slow" she added, giving Oliver a hug.

"The city awaits. And we have to get Jayde to her friends" Tommy spoke up. I rolled my eyes.

"See ya, T" I sighed before running back to my room and getting everything I needed.

"Have you noticed how hot your sisters gotten?" I heard Tommy's voice. "Cuz I have not" he covered.

A little while later, we were almost to Chris'. We were driving through the Glades, past the multitude of warehouses.

"You guys can drop me off at this light" I told the two men from the back seat of Tommy's expensive car.

"You sure you wanna walk, Jay?" Tommy asked me, I just nodded.

"Yea, I can take care of myself if anything should happen" I told him. "Not that it will."

"Your funeral blew, by the way" Tommy directed towards Oliver.

"You get lucky?" Oliver asked with a chuckle.

"Ah, fish in a barrel" Tommy smirked, causing me to roll my eyes. "They were so sad and huggy..."

"He tried to hit on my cousin Meredith, didn't work out in Tommy Boys favor" I giggled, causing Oliver to laugh as well.

"Anyway," Tommy cleared his throat. "I'm expecting another target rich environment for your welcome home bash."

"Wait, my what?" Ollie asked.

"You came back from the dead. This calls for a party!" Tommy answered.

"Come on, Ollie, you know that Tommy will throw a party for everything from birthdays to circumcisions" I joked. I could tell that the two men wanted to laugh, but didn't indulge.

"Seriously man, you tell me where and when, I'll take care of everything" Tommy told his friend. "This city's gone to crap" he added a moment later when he stopped at the light. "You sure you wanna walk from here Jay?"

"Tommy, I'm good" I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Onyx and my bags before getting out of the car.

I wasn't to far from my destination. Just around the corner, really. But no one knew where the 'dojo' was. And I wanted to keep it that way.

Calling out to Chris, I walked through the door with Onyx tangling her leash, and herself, around my legs. When he didn't answer, I unhooked Onyx from the light blue leash and let her roam around before heading to the back room.

Without even knocking, I opened the door to his office and was met by Chris, a blonde woman, and a girl around my age with short dark hair. Both females seemed oddly familiar.

"Jay, I would like you to meet _Ta-er al-Safar_ " Chris introduced. "And her friend, Cindy."

"It's just Sin, actually" the girl corrected as the blonde turned to face me. My breath caught in my throat.

"Holy fuck you're alive" I whispered. Without even thinking, I gripped her in a hug.

When we were younger, I always liked Sarah more than her sister. When she died out at sea, I was heartbroken. She was like the older sister I never had. Now to find out that she has been alive this whole time...

"Let me guess, you know each other" Sin said sarcastically.

"Sarah was like my big-sister-slash-everything-about-life Guru" I joked. When I got a good look at Sin, I realized that I knew her as well. We had gone to school together before I moved. "Hey, we went to school together, right? Bowman Middle School?"

"Oh hey, yea. I remember. We had home room together" Sin supplied.

"Jay, how about you show Sin around?" Chris suggested. I could tell that he was saying that because he needed to talk to Sarah about something that wasn't meant for us, so I just nodded and motioned to Sin.

As soon as I opened the door, Onyx came barreling in and went straight to the short haired girl who was next to me.

"Yea, that's Onyx, she's a spaz" I laughed when Sin picked up the puppy and was instantly lathered with kisses.

A few minutes later, Sin and I were sitting in the main room. She was playing with Onyx while we talked and I sorted through my weapons.

"So you're kinda like Sarah?" Sin asked me as I was looking over a few of my arrows, making sure that they didn't need any repairing.

"In training, yea I guess. But our...missions are probably different" I shrugged. Sin gave me a questioning look and I sighed before continuing. "My mom was killed by my step dad not to long after the accident with Sarah and everything" I told her. "I went to live with my best friend in Starling, and started training here. Now I just kinda... protect the Glades."

"Wait, that's you?" Sin asked after a moment of silence. I don't really know why I was telling this girl I barely knew about what I did, who I was. "You're the Girl in Blue?"

"God I hate that name" I laughed. "I mean, it's not like I only wear blue" Sin took that opportunity to glance at my outfit with a questioning look. "Okay so right now my clothes aren't helping" I laughed loudly.

After a few good laughs, Sin had asked me if I wanted to go with her to her friends house. I didn't have anything better to do, so I said that I would. Plus, hanging out with new people and having a good time would be the best way for me to get my mind off of what I had to do last night.

* * *

 **AN: Alright so first off I want to apologize for not updating in the past few weeks. The WiFi card thingy in my laptop decided that it didn't want to work anymore, so I couldn't upload any more chapters. But I could right though! Sadly, not as much as I was hoping, but still something lol. Hopefully I'll be able to write more in the coming weeks. Granted, yes, I have a baby on the way and she could be here any day now(due dates tomorrow!) and I help take care of my boyfriends grandmother from time to time. But... hopefully :)**

 **And I totally just spent the entire morning writing an authors note for the last chapter, lol. Stupid pregnancy brain.**

 **So what did you guys think of the... surprise guest appearance? Other than her training, and the friendship/relationship with Sin and Roy respectively, I wanted to give Jay a connection with other characters. And Sarah was an obvious choice in my opinion. At this point in the series everyone thinks she's dead, but it's obvious that she has been helping take care of Sin for years. So she had to have been in and out of the city. Plus, I needed a way to introduce Sin, and this seemed perfect.**

 **Alright, so Jayde's 'work'. I wanted to give her a type of catch phrase. A "You have failed this city" type of thing. But I didn't know what to do without completely ripping off Oliver's words, lol. Plus, Jayde usually sticks to the Glades, not all of Starling.**

 **Coming Up Next On _Silver Archer: Beginning_ : Onyx runs off once more and goes somewhere... well sort of strange in a way, we see more of Jayde's split-personality, Oliver plays big brother and Jayde makes weekend plans. So come back next week to see what happens next!**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOT A CHAPTER AND I APOLOGIZE**

 **It has been around two years since I have done anything with The Silver Archer series. Honestly I just... well, I sort of just lost interest in it. Jayde's story still wasn't going where I needed it too. Plus all of the twists and turns in the Arrowverse made it hard to plan ahead.**

 **But there is some good news! As I'm sure some of you Arrow fans have read, with the new season comes new characters. And that was sort of the kick in the ass I needed to pull up The Silver Archers folder.**

 **This is my focus for right now. A complete overhaul of Jayde Logan's story. My plan is to have a majority of the first season done and posted before years end. After that... well, we'll have to wait and see now wont we? ;p**

 **To the fans of the Silver Archer I once again apologize for being super flaky when it comes to this story. But all I can do is promise that Jayde will be back and hopefully better than ever.**

 **As Always, Leave Love**

 **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


End file.
